A love that might not work
by shortsandshirts
Summary: G for right now. Will change soon when Draco actually talks to Hermione. Not much to summarize. Same old same old. DMHG.
1. Back again, and who's that?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. If you think it is, I seriously don't know what's wrong with you.  
  
'' means someone thinking.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Hermione stood excitedly in front of the brick wall that would lead her to Platform 9¾, where she would meet her best friends, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. She slid through the magical barrier. She was almost jumping in her pants alright. She was Head Girl, which was everything that she had ever aspired to be since she found out about her delightful new talent. She looked around, and spotted the flaming red hair and the messy black head amongst the crowd, turning this way and that way, trying to find someone. Of course that someone was herself.  
  
"Harry! Ron!"  
  
Harry and Ron's head turned toward the foundation of the voice, and quickly found Hermione, waving her hand frantically, smiling brightly. They hurried over to her, and they both gave her monster hugs, which she eagerly returned.  
  
"Okay guys! Enough with the reunion. We need to find a compartment for us on the train before we're forced to sit with complete strangers," commented Hermione.  
  
All three of them laughed heartily, and they slowly made their way to the train through the horde of people going one way and others going another. In the compartment, Hermione suddenly remembered that she needed to find the Head Boy and the Prefects for an introduction to each other. Yes, Hermione was Head Girl. She had squealed with delight when she received her letter, and her parents, at first, not really understanding what Head Girl was, congratulated her, and they went out for a celebration dinner.  
  
"Hey, Harry, Ron. I need to go find the Head Boy, and the prefects. See you guys later." Hermione said while standing up.  
  
"Alright 'Mione." Said Ron, who didn't look up. He was to absorbed in an already commenced game of Exploding Snap with Harry.  
  
Harry on the other hand, did look up, with just enough time to give a reassuring smile, and said, "No problem Hermione. Have fun!" He turned back to the game, just in time for his turn.  
  
She walked out, and towards the Heads' cubicle. When she got there, she was trembling with anticipation. Thousands of thoughts were running through her head. 'Who was the Head Boy? Would they get along? I wonder if he's nice. I sure hope he is. I mean, if I'm going to have to share a common room with him, we should get along...'  
  
She quietly slid the door open. But not quite quiet enough for the person inside to not hear. The Head Boy looked up as Hermione walked through. He raised an eyebrow, and his cold facial features froze as his eyes landed on her Head Badge. Hermione did likewise, the same. The moment she spied his badge on his chest, she turned pale.  
  
They both stood there, or in his case, sat there, for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Finally, Hermione managed to stutter something out to the guy sitting there.  
  
"H-hi." She said, unsure of her voice.  
  
"What a surprise. Fancy meeting you here, Mudblood." The boy drawled, with his pale nose pointed up. The one and only---  
  
Hehehe. It was a funny place to end. I think. I know it's short. Come on, it's just a start. You all probably already know who it is though. Duh......... think. I need some reviews, and I'm sure that most people would prefer this story to my other one so far-'Abusing Emotions'. I'm even thinking about removing the other one, since I've had so much rotten feedback. This one isn't as OOC as 'Abusing Emotions'. Anyways. R/R. Thanx!  
  
Shortsandshirts 


	2. encounters and meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything, but mind you, if J.K. Rowling was willing to sell it, I'd gladly take it, even though I know I'll never be even half as good as her.  
  
I'd really like feedback here. All you need to do is read and review. Please?  
  
Last Time: "What a surprise. Fancy meeting you here, Mudblood." The boy drawled, with his pale nose pointed up. The one and only---  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Interrupting the tension, Ginny Weasley, who was sent to find the two bickering enemies, walked through the door. She sighed with relief at the fact that they had not done any physical damage to each other. Yet.  
  
"Ummm... guys? We have a meeting to go to." Ginny said unsure if this was really a good time to come in.  
  
"OK Ginny" Hermione said not taking her death glare off of Draco.  
  
After about 2 minutes of this weird silence, Ginny was getting impatient, and went up to Hermione. Ginny grabbed her hand, and Hermione, caught unprepared by this sudden action, was forced to abandon any eye contact with Ferret Boy.  
  
Hermione scowled, and was led out by a beaming Ginny, who had managed to stop Hermione from killing Malfoy.  
  
They walked to the Prefects' compartment, and led them in. Inside, there were three other people.  
  
"These are the prefects. Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff, Mandy Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw, and Blaise Zambini from Slytherin." Stated Ginny.  
  
As each of the four peoples' names were called, they nodded. Hermione was confused. Wasn't there supposed to be a Prefect for Gryffindor?  
  
"Um, Ginny? Isn't there supposed to be a Prefect for Gryffindor?" Hermione asked, still baffled.  
  
"Oh! That! Hermione, I'm the Prefect for Gryffindor!" Ginny said, smiling.  
  
Hermione felt a smile stretch a mile on her face. Ginny was Prefect! Great! Now she wouldn't have to spend time with the guys all the time during their meetings.  
  
Everyone sat down, and Ginny, Mandy and Hermione launched into a deep conversation about makeup and magazines. Actually, Hermione didn't give half a shit about that topic, but played along just to look interested.  
  
On the other side of the compartment, Blaise and Draco were talking about the latest brooms and Quidditch gossip.  
  
In the corner, Justin was sleeping, snoring softly.  
  
This was going to be quite a year of differences.........  
  
A/N: well. That was quite a bore............... Tell me what you think. I'm trying my best to keep it interesting. Now, would you please review? 


End file.
